


The Catalyst

by thecarlysutra



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Sam knew cancer. This thing with Brooke--well, that was something else.





	

  
Crawl inside. The dark thing, sticky and stubborn. Growing.

Watching some alien thing eat someone you love from the inside is a college education. Sam knew cancer. Everything was fine, your body, your you, and then one day: bam. There’s this foreign thing, forged by your own traitorous cells, leaching your nutrients from you and sending poison pulsing through your veins. Making you weak and sick and desperate. And the stupid thing is that you make it: your body. It’s so tempting to believe that oh, the cigarette smoke does it, or the asbestos. But that’s only the catalyst. The carcinogen, no matter how poisonous, only wills your body to do its bidding. Your body has to comply.

Sam wished there were radiation for Brooke. Chemo, or surgery. Just cut this hideous feeling out of her. It wasn’t fair; Brooke was everything she hated, but she’d managed to slip underneath her skin, into her veins. Into her marrow.

And the worst part was, Brooke – in her shimmering golden goddessness; in her half smiles and quick, blunt mouth – was only the catalyst. So tempting to believe that she was pure evil, that all this hot gnawing want was all her fault.

But Sam let it happen. It was her fault.  



End file.
